A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a helmet with built-in electronic safety features.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
The Olita et al. patent application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2003/0122958) discloses a helmet mounted thermal imaging system that is designed to be mounted to a protective safety helmet. The thermal imaging camera of the Olita patent application has an eye piece display for viewing thermal images. The eye piece display hangs downward and is positioned on a large face shield. The present invention seeks to overcome the shortcomings of Olita patent application by using a “heads up” display system that has a projection area located within the specially design safety glasses. The safety glasses of the present invention are less obtrusive than the eye piece system of the Olita patent application.
The Halsnes et al. patent application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2006/0000010) discloses a helmet with a highly flexible construction that allows for various forms of protection. The various forms of protection that the Halsnes patent application provides encompasses multiple shields that provide different degrees of facial protection. The present invention differs from the Halsnes patent application because the present invention features multiple electronic safety devices integrated into a helmet, whereas, the Halsnes patent provides multiple degrees of safety protection through the use of pivotally connecting non-electronic safety devises.
The Donato patent application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2006/0048286) discloses a helmet for displaying environmental images in critical environments. The Donato patent features an externally mounted video camera coupled with a pull-down display. While the present invention also features a video camera and display system, the video camera of the present invention is mounted inside the helmet. The display system of the Donato patent is externally mounted and rests two to three inches away from the user's face. The present invention has a “heads up” display located within the specially designed safety glasses. The configuration of the present invention allows a rescue worker to operate in a limited space area without having to subject the display system to possible damage from foreign objects.
The Gilor patent application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2006/0072007) discloses a device system for mounting audio and video capturing systems to a helmet. The audio and video systems of the present invention are built into the helmet shell, whereas, the Gilor patent application discloses a system for retrofitting a helmet with electronic equipment.
The Akhatar et al patent application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2006/0277664) discloses a multifunctional helmet with a special voice communication system. The Akhatar patent differs from the present invention because the electronic devices only encompass a voice communication system, and that system is specifically designed for covert operations. The voice system of the present invention uses only a standard microphone and features a plurality of integrated electronic safety features.
The Gertsch et al. patent application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2006/027766) discloses a multifunctional electronic helmet. While the Gertsch Patent discloses a similar number of electronic safety devices as the present invention, it does not feature pivotal mounted safety glasses that have a heads up display device. The present invention provides a lighted display inside the safety glasses, which has the ability to have satellite transmitted images projected onto the display. This feature would be extremely beneficial for lost or trapped rescue workers. The Gertsch patent does not provide any type of display system within the helmet, it only provides transmission of images captured on the camera system.
The Lapalme Design patent (U.S. Patent. Des. No 448,015) discloses an ornamental design for a video camera head set. The design of the present invention features a video camera attached to a headset apparatus. The present invention differs from the Lapalme patent because its video camera system is mounted inside the helmet.
The “I-Vision” is a non-patent piece of prior art by Security International, that provides a night vision imaging system that can be adapted to any helmet. However, the I-Vision system cannot receive audio or video signals from a remote source, such as the present invention.
The Clip-On Night Vision is another non-patent piece of prior art by Special Operations Technology that is similar to the previously discussed “I-Vision.”
The company helmetcamera.com has a plurality of helmet mounted camera kits that are available. However, these kits are mountable to any helmet, and do not include a drop-down display as does the present invention.
The unique pivotal display system of the present invention differs from all other prior art because its provides a safety feature that can provide trapped or lost workers with visual aids and/or other information transmitted through satellite communication to help rescue those in peril.